doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenixia
Phoenixia (フェニキア) is the legendary dinosaur-phoenix fire-breathing like creature that makes an appearance in Nobita and the Winged Braves . It is considered the true antagonist of the movie due to its desire for nothing but destruction. Plot Many years ago when the scientist and his beloved birds came to Birdpia, Phoenixia was a creature that made its home there. Fearing that the destructive creature will cause dreadful harm upon the birdmen, the scientist and some of his trusted subordinates lured the beast to the snow mountains and trapped it under the sheet of snow and ice, freezing Phoenixia immediately. To prevent anyone from ever releasing this creature, he created a video device and sealed it nearby the site as a warning to the future generations. As years and decades pass, the story of Phoenixia turns into legend about a powerful weapon. This legend is eventually decoded by Professor Hou. However, Commander Seagrid, who has immense hatred toward the human, has his subordinates kidnap the professor and steal his artifact, intending to use the artifact to locate the location that Phoenixia was sealed, and unleashed it upon the human world. After decoding the artifact, Seagrid along with his subornate Babylon, the crow soldiers, young birds army (including Gian and Suneo) and the captive Professor head to where the beast was sealed. Using explosion, Phoenixia is unleashed from its icy prison and awakes from its slumber. Arriving in time, Doraemon and Icarus proceed to stop it with Icarus stalling while Doraemon attempts to use Evolution Ray to devolve Phoenixia to a harmless state. However, with an intervention of Babylon, Phoenix instead evolves to a much greater size and gain enormous power and strength. It then proceed to create an avalanche in an attempt to kill Seagrid (who is saved by Icarus), then head off toward Birdpia to annilihate all the birdmen and their paradise, breathing flames of destruction upon them. In an attempt to stop Phoenixia, the group lure the creature to the top of the highest tree in Birdpia. The beast fights back and burns Gusuke's plane, trapping on one of the tree's branch. Its action causes Nobita to be filled with rage an attempt to attack it in revenge. Phoenix counters Nobita by smacking its tail at him, causing Nobita's hat to fall off and almost sent him to his doom. In miracle, Gusuke is finally able to overcome his fear and save Nobita with his own wings, catching him before he fell. Gusuke then lures Phoenixia to the treetop above the cloud with Doraemon and Nobita quickly follow. At the tree top, which is a large lake with several trees, Doraemon has Nobita and Gusuke stall the beast while he tries to paralyze it with electric guns on the left behind Time Machine of the scientist. However, the guns fail to defeat the beast and Phoenixia turns its attention to Doraemon, attempting to destroy him along with the machine. With quick thinking, Doraemon sets the Time Machine to transport Phoenixia into the faraway past, before the world existed. Transported to the past, Phoenixia is then sent into the depth of the space, never to be seen again. Trivia *Its name is obviously based on Phoenix due to its affinity with fire and flight as well as it's almost immortal-like strength. *Phoenixia is one of the few antagonists that is incapable of speech. Navigation Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-human Characters Category:Animals